wolfpack_writing_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceive
Murder Mystery - Decieve WELCOME Hello dear reader, whether you are someone I know, or someone I know not of. I welcome you to this tale, which you will have to read between the lines to figure out which of these vict...I mean players are the murderer and who will outlast the murderer -BigBSt4tz - A short dagger -Minigod951 - Kitchen Knife -TankMattXBL - Jagged knife -Star_Anjelyn - Bow and Arrow -MCA39 - Dual Comb Shivs -AntAntixx - A steel Club -Emerald_Erin - Half-Sword -Crimson_Panda - Flint and Steel -TersonIW - Bow and Arrow CHAPTER 1 - START IT UP ~BigB's POV~ I thought a game would cheer everyone up, so I invited any of the crew that could come. I was mainly upset that Pho3n1x could come and put Tank in check. But I guess we have to go through the puns. {Time-skip} ~Star's POV~ The guys are here, talking about their last Murder Mystery at this place, and if they should enforce the no running rule again. I walked out to see if anyone else was coming and I saw a few people. Two guys and Erin, "Guys," I yelled, then quieted down when I saw how close they were "Emerald came, but with two guys" And of course Erin came by, greeting herself, once again to the Crew, but the other two. They seemed in shock. But then the older one, who seemed between 19 and 20 spoke up "I'm Terson, and this is Crimson, I usually call him Crim" Terson had said. A round of hellos were said. But the one in the Red hoodie walked around as if looking for something. "Hey Crim, Get back here" Terson shouted while heading in Crim's direction. Barton grabbed Crim by his hoodie as Terson told them both something I couldn't hear. I just suggested to go inside, but I had totally forgotten about the Randomizer, Ant went first and stole my spot! BigB went second, Tank third. But by then, everyone blamed MCA, which I thought was crazy. MCA went next, Then Mini, Terson, Crim, Erin and finally me. ~????'s POV~ I opened my book Murderer, Kill everyone without being killed CHAPTER 2 - THE REAL BEGINNING ~Ant's POV~ The murder began as soon as we walked in, each of us had our own weapon, except Star and the new guy who had the same weapon a bow and arrow. We all split up, for the most part, Terson and Erin, one way, Star, MCA, Tank and Mini another. I think this Murder Mystery, I need to hide and observe. Just, don't, die. I tell myself, knowing that even if it won't stop my respawn if I do Die, but It will stop my freaking out. I head straight upstairs, but I had Crimson and BigB following me. "Why are you following me?" I hear Big B say "What do you mean, I am in front of you!" I said to Big B and headed up to the attic where I heard a scream. It sounded like Mini Simultaneously we all call for Mini while heading downstairs, but it was no use, he was gone. "I think he faked it" MCA said, throwing the first accusation. "Any proof?" Terson said. I think that's the first I heard from this guy. "Well in most murder mysteries..." MCA starts but, "He goes quietly" Emerald finished for him "Can you not cut me off?" MCA said glaring at Emerald with his enderman eyes. "Guys we don't want to start a fight," BigB said, cookies in hand and his knife in his sheath. "Guys we can't wait here for one of us to kill all of us while watching each other" Tank says. "Oh no, Pun incoming," Star says. "Actually I have no pun for this situation", Tank says. "For the first time in forever," MCA says in a sing-song voice. We all just departed from this situation and split up into smaller groups or even individual. I ended up alone, just what I need to hide CHAPTER 3 - ANOTHER ONE GONE ~Terson's POV~ Erin seemed to be trustworthy, but this is a game of murder or so I perceive from Erin's stories. Like the one with Herobrine, which she hasn't finished telling me yet. But she seems to have disappeared, or did I. While I was thinking I guess I walked into a open doorway. I grab my Bow and take the highest point I could find. But what I do see is Crim following Ant. Why would he follow someone he doesn't know, unless, no he can't be the murderer. He's too kind. It seems everything went quiet. Silence filled the room as fear filled me. But I do hear something. A scream, but it wasn't Crim's. I jump down, landing silently as I usually do, but instead of in front of the murderer, I land behind someone. They were holding a Steel Club, but they weren't out for investigating and killing. They were searching for a hiding spot. I need to figure out what's going on, but I can't... He's looking at me now. ~Big B's POV~ For once, I can prove MCA's Innocence, as well as Star's "Who else was to...": I say, Listening for Tank, Erin or the two other people when a second scream that sounded like Library, I didn't recognize the voice and the Crimson guy was screaming outside when Barton's grabbed his hoodie. That leaves Terson. "So it's Tank, Erin or Crimson" Star says, I nod in agreement as we all split up to find the murderer. MCA and Star head to the Library, I just stayed there and thought to myself, Which of those people could kill two people without being killed by an archer and a person with a steel club. But then it came to me. The Taj Mahal and The Jungle, Ant faked his death and then killed Terson. I'm sure of it. CHAPTER 4 - BETRAYAL ~Erin's POV~ So, going through the upper levels mansion, with it narrowed down to three suspects from eight. Honestly, I think Ant is still alive, Terson I don't know, and Mini is definitely dead, I know this cause I saw him respawn in the bed outside. But I am not a cheat. It's just that I honestly think Tank would have been killed by Ant, and Terson, nor Crim kills two people at once, or at least of what I remember. So I think Ant's pulling a ... well an Ant I mean who else. But it's time for something to happen, but maybe it's too early. Maybe after I find a good spot. ~?????'s POV~ Ant was no where to be found, only thing I have to go by is that Crim and Ant were together, they left my sight, and Ant died. I mean pretty suspicious. Well, I began to follow the poor person I was going to kill because I witness them murder Ant. I am SO sorry Crim, I'll see you when you respawn. ~Crim's POV~ I am so scared, Someone killed Ant and Terson, right behind me even! And now someone's following me with an arrow pointed at me. I have no time for wooden doors, I use my flint and steel to light the doors ablaze. Beautiful Fire, but I need to hurry. they are getting closer. Oh shoot dead end and they are at the door. "Why are you following me" I said terrified of the figure who I could not see. "I watched you murder Ant, well, Ant died while you two were together." Suddenly the figure came into the light were I could make out my older 'brother' "Terson, please no, I've told you I hate respawning, I am not the Murderer, Please believe me" I plead knowing that nothing will change his mind. "I'm sorry Crim, It's a game, and we are the pawns. End the murderer's run was the name of the game. And you, ...My brother...are the Murderer" That's when I feel the arrow plunge into my chest. At least he made it fast. CHAPTER 5 - GROUP UP One minute Earlier ~Star's POV~ I see someone in the end room, MCA walked in a different way a ways back. He said he was heading upstairs. The person in the end room is doing something suspicious, I draw my bow and an arrow in my hand. But it turns out to be two people, with the doors in embers, I guessed Crim, but when I heard, "My brother...are the murderer" I knew it was Crim and Terson. I saw Terson release his hand, but I ran forward toward what happened only to find that he was reading Crim's book from his dead body. "He was Innocent. My God. WHY?" He said now falling to his knees realizing he killed his brother in the heat of the action. "So, Terson" I say quietly, with him not replying I continue "You think he's going to be mad?" When I said that he started to either cry or laugh, I couldn't tell. The sound the same when he has his head resting on his knees. "He'll understand you know. Come on, let's go talk." He still doesn't move. "Why don't you do it for them?" He asks but after a bit of me thinking he says "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I reply in the calmest way I know how "I know you aren't the murderer, but I need you to come with me or someone will come in here, blame you, and kill you." He stands up and follows me, I tell Big B to call a meeting downstairs while I talk to Terson and try to calm him down, but when he sees Ant all nether breaks loose. ~Tank's POV~ There is no one I can find, but what I do find is a neat looking room, but there is another person in there, I am pretty sure they aren't the murderer. Let's take a chance and walk in front of them at a book I found interesting, as I read the book it said Murderer. But that's all I read before two blades were plunged into my back, only getting a glimpse. At the same time I hear a girl's scream. Erin? ~Terson's POV~ "You are still alive?! You made me kill my brother because I thought he killed you" I say, standing up, grabbing my bow, preparing for a kill shot when Star puts her hand on the top of my bow and pushes it down. "No, he made me do it. He will pay" I throw my bow aside, knocking Star off balance and using Crim's sharpened Flint and Steel as throwing weapons at Ant. I break down mentally and curl up again, hiding in my knees. With the two consecutive screams. Erin's and Ant's Big B comes downstairs seeing Star on the ground, and Ant dead with a Flint in his dead body and steel in the wall. Immediately he grabs his dagger as a precaution he approaches Star seeing if shes still alive. "She's alive" I say, startling the two. An announcement is made making everyone in the room stand up: The murderer is still among you, good luck. CHAPTER 6 - PUNSTOPPABLE ~????'s POV~ The game is almost over, and the murderer isn't obvious, except maybe me. I just grab a bow and arrow without anyone seeing, I survey the scene, looking at the three, Obviously, Big B would get me easy and I honestly have no clue of their skill with a bow. I head into the dark, standing still until someone decides to look upstairs. I pull the arrow back and let it fly. It nail him. He falls to the ground, I grab his Dagger and Kill the other person downstairs. Luckily, neither made a sound. ~Star's POV~ I think there is someone else around, and I'm sure it's not Crim, Mini, or Ant. I pretty sure it's Tank, he usually says something when he's dying. But currently, I'm trying to find Tank, I'm sure he's hiding around here. "Hey Tank, where are you?" I shout, knowing it would either psych him out or maybe get him to come out. Without a response I go on to check paintings. I found someone but It wasn't Tank. "So, you found a secret" They say calmly. "Erin, you're alive?" I say stunned at the fact she wasn't dead. "Wait, so who's dead?" I ask her. "Well I saw Tank fall to the ground, but I didn't see the Murderer so I hid and did a scream. We stopped talking when MCA came in covered in blood. "Big B attacked me, but I ran off. " MCA said. Erin ran out to find Big B but MCA surprised me. That's why I didn't speak when he stabbed me with his Comb Shiv. CHAPTER 7 - THE END ~Erin's POV~ Does BigB think he can get away with attacking MCA and running. Really who would do that. I thought as I sped down the stairs. Only to find Big B with an arrow in his Chest and Terson stabbed with a dagger. "MCA" I muttered under my breath. Realizing I left Star alone with him in the painting leaves me One million percent sure it's him. But honestly though, is there any other way. I began to think until something hit me in the shoulder, a sharpened comb. It didn't stick, but it did bleed, the throw of an amateur. I look up at the Mr. Endereyes on the balcony as he's running away "Get back here" I shout chasing him with my half-sword. I don't even get this weapon but it will have to do. ~MCA's POV~ If I wouldn't have missed that throw, I would have won by now. Now, Erin is chasing me and I need a spot to hide, where was that place I killed Star in. I start jumping against painting watching them fall to the floor. I about decided to run but I feel someone watching me. I need to hide even more then ever. ~Erin's POV~ When I finally found MCA, he had knew he was going to die, the element of surprise was killing him already. I clenched my sword tighter. I jumped at him and he died after four swings and a miss. Now, with him gone. I've won. Innocents Prevail! I suck at endings so ... THE END